Iris
by Gleeksabound
Summary: A sad little story based on the song Iris by the GooGoo Dolls. Title comes from that song.


**_Well, I was listening to Iris by the GooGoo Dolls and this popped into my head at midnight. This wasn't what I had thought I was going to write, but well, Here you go_**

**_I don't own the Song "Iris" or Glee,_**

**_and I am now taking Daddy!Klaine Prompts and Song Fic, prompts... _**

* * *

><p><em>And I'd give up forever to touch you <em>

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow _  
><em>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be <em>  
><em>And I don't want to go home right now <em>

_And all I can taste is this moment _  
><em>And all I can breathe is your life <em>  
><em>Cause sooner or later it's over <em>  
><em>I just don't want to miss you tonight <em>

* * *

><p>He tried telling his brother he was in love. He should have waited on his parents. He shouldn't have thought his own brother could do this to him. He thought his brother would accept him. All his brother gave him was a bruise on his cheek, a bloody nose and what was most likely a broken rib. Blaine refused to hit him back. He took each blow, trying not to cry, trying not to shout. He made it to his room. He called the one person he knew would help him, and he packed what was left of his clothes. His would tell his parents boarding at Dalton was easier, that it made more sense with rehearsals. They would know though. they would all pretend everything was Ok, that they were a normal family. They would know.<p>

Blaine didn't tell Kurt what had happened. Kurt honked the horn. Blaine threw his bag out the window. With one last longing look at the remnants of his beloved guitar he walked out of the house, thankfully avoiding his brother. He grabbed the bag from the bushes and got into Kurt's car. Unable to look at his boyfriend he simply said "Thank You" His voice cracked and he felt Kurt's hand grasp his. He let the tears fall and sat in silence as Kurt took him Home.

Burt wasn't there. Carole was at work. Kurt grabbed Blaine's bag and Opened his door. He dropped the bag to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. Blaine doesn't know how long they stood there like that but when Blaine began to shiver from the cold, Kurt pulled him up the walk and into the house. Up the stairs and into his room. Without hesitation Kurt pulled Blaine onto his large bed, and wrapped his arms around him. He pressed his lips to Blaine's in a gesture that conveyed what words could't at the moment. Blaine kissed him back for a second, and then the tears started falling.

Blaine isn't sure when they fell asleep. Blaine had woken up, chest sore. Blaine wrapped his arms a little tighter around his sleeping boyfriend. He kissed his cheek and rested his head on Kurt's chest. He felt the tears fall down his face and tried not to sob. He felt Kurt''s grip on him tighten, and he let go. His shoulders shaking, broken sobs filling the room, tears freely falling. There was nothing he could do to stop it, and that thought alone made him cry harder. He felt a dull thud on his cheek that was pressed to Kurt's chest. It hurt. There would be a bruise,most likely in the shape of his brothers hand, when he went back to Dalton on Monday with Kurt. In the end it didn't matter. All that mattered to Blaine in that moment was the arms around him and the Heartbeat that finally lulled him to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>And I don't want the world to see me <em>  
><em>Cause I don't think that they'd understand <em>  
><em>When everything's made to be broken <em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am <em>

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
>Or the moment of truth in your lies<br>When everything seems like the movies  
>Yeah you bleed just to know your alive <em>

* * *

><p>Blaine knew he would have to go to School. Dalton was strict on attendance. The bruise on his face though, argued. Kurt offered to cover the worst of it for him. Blaine let him. Kurt did. Kurt kissed him and told him he was only a message away. They grabbed their morning coffee and went their separate ways. Blaine almost made it. He almost survived the whole day. That was until Warblers practice. That was until Nick patted his back and his eyes filled with tears at the pain. Until, the tears washed just enough of the concealer away to make the bruise visible again. It was somewhere between Wes's "Not Again Blaine" and Kurt walking in the room laughing with Jeff that he lost it. He ran out of the room. He took to the closest study room and sank down beside the couch. Kurt had followed him and wrapped his arms once again around his boyfriend, this time carrying him to their room.<p>

Kurt spoke to Nick and Wes. When he got back to the room, he held Blaine again. He took off Blaine's shirt, and saw the bruise. He saw the footprint. He bit back his own tears and tended to Blaine. and it wasn't until Blaine was safely asleep held loosely in his arms that he let his own tears silently fall.


End file.
